


The Hawk Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hawk Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda spoilers, you might wanna read it after you've read QoS.<br/>Aelin aka Firebreathing Bitch Queen is awesome and Rowan is .... Overwhelmed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawk Incident

The dinner with the lords of Terrasen was going well. Nobody was chalenging Aelin's rights, having seen her flames and her eyes. Nobody was asking about the tall Fae male that seemed to always be with the queen. Rowan was observing them, but he had trouble focusing on anything when Aelin's foot kept searching for his crotch area. God, she was a tease. The dessert was being served, and the dinner would end soon, hopefully. Aelin was having a great time, since tomorrow was the ceremony that would name her queen, and all the lords have agreed to swear allegiance to her. But tonight, she was going to relax with her carranam, since she specifically asked Lysandra and Aedion to solve their sexual tension. Seeing Aedion blush and Lysandra chage into a lizard was worth the awkwardness.  
Once she and Rowan have reached their room (tehnically, Aelin's room), her smile brightened and she started braiding her hair, while turning to her Fae side and embracing her instincts.  
Rowan reached for her, cupping her cheek with a loving touch and pulling her into a kiss. She could feel the tent in his pants, clearly cause by her braid. They both knew she only did that when she was going to a battle and when she was going down on him. But once she had touched him, there was no Rowan anymore. At least, no featherless Rowan. He had turned into his animal side, a hawk.   
A laugh escaped Aelin and the hawk released an angry cry. She took him , placing him on her hand , where he could use it as a tree branch, and she laid on the bed, stroking his feathers while he rested his head on her left breast. Still the same Rowan, apparently. He suddenly turned back into his normal form, but he seemed quite embarassed.   
"Rowan, did I just turn you on so badly that you changed? While not being naked at all?"  
"Well, we both know you're not wearing anything besides that dress ,so it's not exactly fair for me"  
"I am never going to forget this, and I'll make sure you won't either" she said laughing.  
"Yes, I am aware of that, but you have your moments. Talking politics during dinner hasn't helped me either."  
"Alright, since you've already turned into an animal once tonight, let's just cuddle"  
They haven't really done that before without having sex , but Rowan was going to do anything to make her shut up about the hawk incident.   
"Do you want a small rodent ,too, since we're at it?" asked Aelin in an innocent tone.  
"Shut up. And yes, since you've asked"said Rowan with a grumpy face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's awful or if it has some grammar errors, but i'm not a native speaker and this is my first work. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it


End file.
